This invention relates to devices for teaching a patient to keep his lips closed. Such devices are particularly useful to combat a tendency to dribble, for example in patients suffering from certain forms of dysarthria, especially those associated with spasticity; in patients who persistently breathe through their mouths; and in patients who have suffered strokes. It is often possible for such a patient to swallow his saliva provided he can be taught to keep his lips closed.